


I Am Not In Love With Brantley Gilbert!...Maybe

by purdy_n_country



Category: Country Music RPF
Genre: Brantley Gilbert - Freeform, F/M, Florida Georgia Line - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6988462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purdy_n_country/pseuds/purdy_n_country
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Georgia Renee Kelly is a small town girl of Jefferson, Georgia. Georgia moved to Jefferson GA with her mother Mary White, and her Step-Dad Justin White when she was three. Georgia and her mother originally lived in Ormond Beach, Florida. That's where Mary meets Justin. Georgia never knew who her real dad was, but she was determined to find out, with the help of who? That's right, the one and only famous Brantley Gilbert! Georgia never really got to know Brantley in elementary school because he ignored her, but that all changed in 6th grade when they became best friends. Brantley has a Bad Boy reputation that Georgia loves. People tried to warn her about Brantley and told her to 'stay away he's no good' or 'darlin' he's bad luck for ya'. She didn't listen to any of them. What happens when Georgia and Brantley find out who her real dad is What will be Georgia's reaction and her real dad's reaction? What will happen between Georgia and Brantley if they decide to tell each other there feelings towards each other? Will they get together or will they go their seperate ways?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

When Georgia was three her mom and her were living in Ormond Beach, Florida until her mom, Mary Thomas met Justin White while they were swimming at the beach. Three months after that Mary and Justin got married and moved to Justin's hometown, Jefferson, Georgia. Mary took Justin's last name but Georgia's last name remained 'Kelley' which is her birth father's last name. Georgia's birthday is September 15.

 

3 Years Later: 6 years old; 1st grade

Georgia is now in first grade, and is best friends with Ashlie Porter. They are together so much that they practically live in each others houses most of the time.

 

5 Years Later: 12 years old; 6th grade

Georgia and Ashlie were sitting on top of the monkey bars in matching daisy dukes and camo crop tops when Georgia pointed over to a really cute, tough looking boy who is with his friends.

"Oh that's the schools badboy, Brantley Gilbert. You've never noticed him?" Ashlie says.

"No I haven't. I should definitley pay attention now"

"Damn girl you should, since he's been really noticing you."

"I doubt he has been. It's probably you he's looking at me, I mean you're so pretty and I'm so plain looking"

"Damn Georgia you need your eyes checked. Your not plain looking, your so freaking pretty!" Ashlie tells Georgia.

"I am not"

"Hey Georgia!" Ashlie whispers.

"Yeah Ash?"

"Look Brantley is checking you out!"

"I seriously dou-"

"Seriously doubt what darlin'?" says a male voice beside Georgia. Georgia looks over and jumps since Brantley scared her.

"Ash what are you laughing about?" Georgia ask.

"That. Was. So. Funny!" Ashlie says trying to catch her breath.

"What was?"

"Brantley scared you speechless!!" Georgia looks at Brantley and says

"You're mean....you could of said something before jumping up here..."

"Sorry darlin' didn't mean to. Can you forgive me?" Georgia blushed

"Yeah I forgive you :)" Ashlie jumped off the monkey bars and said she had to go inside to grab something.

"Hey do you and Ashlie want to be friends with me and the boys?" Brantley asks. 

"Sure. You'll have to ask Ashlie though." That there is the start of Georgia's and Brantley's friendship.


	2. Junior Year

Forward 6 years. Georgia and Brantley are Seniors in high school. (On the right is what Georgia looks like. Also read character cast for names and such)

Brantley POV:

"Hey Georgia?" I ask

"Yes?"

"How would you like to come to my house later and go muddin?" Well that got her attention.

"YES! I would love to!"

"Well we have one more class and then we can leave"

"Okay! See you in 50 minutes!"

"Okay darlin, get on to class"

 

Georgia POV:

Brantley asked me to go mudding with him after school, and it's a Wednesday! We ususally don't go mudding on Wednesday. Hmm I wonder what he's planning. I got to class which was science and sat down. I took out my note book and started doodleing for 10 minutes. I soon I got bored of that and sat there pretending to listen.

 

40 minutes later

 

Brantley POV:

Finally schools out! I found my friend Jake and tell him that I'm not going to his house after school, and that I'll be going mudding.

"And I bet you're bringing Georgia with you to" said Jake.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Brantley you're hanging out with her a lot now, sometimes the guys and I don't talk to you for a couple of days because you're with her"

"Sorry man, I didn't realize that"

"Mmhmm"

"Hey how bout we take a hunting trip this weekend with the guys" I said.

"No bringing Georgia along?"

"Right. That's what I'm saying, just you, me and the guys"

"Okay. I'm game for it then. Let me go talk to the other guys and we'll do a group text after"

"Okay, see ya man"

 

 

Georgia's POV: 

Yes! Class is finally over! I go out to my locker, grab my stuff and go find Brantley. Hmm I'm not seeing him anywhere, but I do see his friend Jake, so I go over and ask him if he's seen BG(Brantley).

"Hey Jake?"

"Yeah Georgia?"

"Have you seen BG?"

"Yeah I was just talking to him. He should be either in the gym or by his truck for you"

"Okay, thanks Jake"

"Anytime". I walked to the gym and don't see BG, just my Ex-Boyfriend Robert. I went to go out of the gym and was pushed against the wall. It was Robert. "Robert let me go"

"No! You're mine. You got that bitch, you are not leaving me again!"

"Robert we aren't together any more! Stop you're hurting me!"

"No you dumb bitch, we are together you got that! There is nothing you can do about it either! He slapped me across the face and I started crying. I saw someone enter the gym and Robert shoved me against the wall, then everything went black.

 

Brantley POV: 

Georgia hadn't come out yet so I went back in to get her. I saw Jake again and asked if he has seen her and he said she went to the gym to look for me. I thanked him and went down to the gym to get her. As I neared the gym I heard her scream

"Robert we aren't together anymore! Stop you're hurting me!" that got my blood boiling. As I got closer to the door I heard Robert yell.

"No you dumb bitch, we are together you got that! There is nothing you can do about it either!" That what set me off. I got to the door just as he slapped her across the face and throw her against the wall. I stormed in there and asked him what the fuck did he think he was doing. He turned and threw a punch at me, and caught me on my shoulder. Then the fight really started. Soon enough I felt someone pull me off the asshole. It was Jake.

"Dude the police are about here, get off from him" Jake said.

"Man how'd you find me?"

"You never came back up from the gym"


	3. Talking With The Police

Brantley POV:

The cops finally arrived and started questioning me.

"Sir can you answer a few questions?"

"Yes ma'am" I replied.

"Okay sir, what is your name?"

"Brantley Gilbert ma'am"

"As in country music star Brantley Gilbert?"

"Yes ma'am that is me"

"Okay Mr. Gilbert if you answer this truthfuly this may or may not go on your police record"

"Okay ma'am I will do the best I can"

"Do you know how this started sir?"

"No ma'am"

"Alright. Did you hear anything"

"Yes ma'am I did"

"Okay sir tell me" So I told her about going to meet Georgia at the truck, but when she didn't come out I went back in to get her, and going down to the gym and hearing her screaming at her ex-boyfriend and him screaming back, and when i entered the gym he slapped her, threw her against the wall and then she passed out. When I had asked him what the hell he was doing, and that's when the fight started. Now for more questioning.....

"Sir, did you throw the first punch or did he?"

"No ma'am I didn't, he did" I showed her the bruise on my shoulder.

"This is where he hit me first"

 

Georgia POV: 

Ohhhhh. My head is pounding and my upper arms and wrists hurt from where Robert pinned me against the wall, then threw me against the wall. I groaned a little, then heard someone talking to me.

"Brantley?" I asked barely above a whisper.

"Darlin I'm right here"

"Don't leave me, I don't want to be hurt by him again" I said starting to cry. "Shhhh darlin I'm not going to leave you, and he won't ever do it again"

"How do you know"

"The police are here and questioned me. They took Robert away and locked him up."

"Hey darlin the police want to talk to you"

"Okay I'll talk to them' An officer comes over and questions.

"Ma'am will you answer some questions for me?"

"Yes sir I will" I replied.

"Okay ma'am what is your name"

"Georgia Kelley sir"

"What did you originally come down to the gym for?"

"I came to look for a friend because we were going to go mudding this afternoon, and just saw Robert, I go to walk out and he attacks me. I screamed at him, he hit me and threw me against the wall, I blacked out and I don't know what happend next."

"Okay ma'am we have enough information to go by. Would you like to press charges?"

"Yes sir, I would"

"Okay ma'am you may go back to Mr. Brantley Gilbert"

"Thank you sir"

 

Brantley POV:

I see Georgia walking towards me and I breathe a sigh of relief. I walk over and wrap her in a hug.

"Brantley?" Georgia says

"Yeah darlin?"

"Can you take me to Mama's?"(Georgia calls Brantley's mom 'mama')

"Yeah I can"

"Thank you BG"

"Your welcome darlin"


	4. Over At Mama's (Brantley's Mom)

Brantley POV:

We drove to my mama's house which is about 10 minutes away. Georgia fell asleep on the way there, and she looked so damn cute. Wait. What the hell I can't think like that she is my best friend! Ah this is so frustrating. I'll have to talk to mama about it later, she should know what to do.

 

Georgia POV: 

I woke up to Brantley lifting me out of the truck bridal style. I must of fallen asleep on the way here. I poke him in the chest to let him know I was awake, and he looked down at me and smiled. Oh I could look at him smile all day. He has such a sexy smi- What the hell am I thinking! He's my best friend for goodness sake! I don't even know if he feels the same way about me. Oh well I'll just talk to mama later, she should know what to do.

 

Brantley POV: 

There was Mama standing on the front porch waiting for us because I called her on our way here.

 

Becky POV: 

Brantley came in carrying a half asleep Georgia. I told him to bring her upstairs and lay her down on his bed. I went to the kitchen to make Brantley something to eat 'cause lord knows he'll be hungry.

"Mama you know me so well" I laughed. 

"Son I've been your mother for 18 years. I ought to know ya" then out of the blue Brantley asked me this question. 

"Mama, can I talk to you?"

"Now what kind of question is that? You know you can talk to me if you need to" "I know mama" replied Brantley.

"Now what is it you want to talk to me about?"

"It's about Georgia..."

"What about her?" suddenly concerned.

"It's okay mama it's nothing bad"

"Okay that good. What about her" knowing where this conversation was going. "Mama...I..I have feelings for Georgia. Like in the truck on the way home she fell asleep, and when we stopped I...I almost....kissed her."

''Why didn't you then?"

"Mama! She's my best friend and my whole world! I don't know what would become of me if I lost her."

"Oh son, we'll figure something out so don't worry"

"Okay. I'm going to go outside for a little bit". As he went out the door Georgia walked into the room.

 

Georgia POV: 

"Good afternoon Mama"

"Same to you darling".

"Oh...uh mama? Can I talk to you real quick?"

"Oh course you can darling"

 

Becky POV:

Hmm now Georgia wants to talk to me, but I love the little gal like she was my own daughter.

"Can I talk to you real quick?" Georgia asks.

"Of course you can darling"

"Thank you mama"

"Now what do you want to talk to me about"

"Brantley" Oh dear, I can see where this conversation is heading to.

"What about him dear?"

"I...I think I have feelings for him"

"Does he know this?"

"No...he doesn't"

"Do you know if he has feelings for you?"

"I don't know"

"Oh darling we'll figure something out"

"Okay mama! Love you"

 

10 minutes later

 

Becky POV:

That's it! That's what Brantley should do first to show her he cares!

"Brantley, come here for a minute."

"Is everything okay mama?" Brantley asks all confused.

"Son you know Georgia loves Florida Georgia Line?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"They are playing near Jefferson in week. You could get both of pit tickets and meet and greets"

"Why?"

"To show her you care"

"Mama that's briliant! Thank you!"

"You're welcome son"

 

Georgia POV: 

I looked up to see Brantley walk out the door and over to me.

"Hey BG?"

"Yeah Georgia?"

"I've been thinking...."

"About what?"

"That it's time to find my real dad"

 

Brantley POV: 

Woah. Definitley not what I expected.

"That's it's time to find my real dad" Georgia says.

"Oh yeah?"

"Mmhmm. Can you help me?"

"Yes of course! If that is what you really want"

"It is BG I'm certain of it"

"Come on then, let's use the computer to search for the last name Kelly in both Georgia and Florida"

"Okay"

 

Georgia POV: 

We went in and searched my last name in Florida and Georgia are and came up with 3 possibilities. 

"Okay so our choices are George and Vanessa Kelly(G and V), Jason and Kim Kelly(J and K), an Brian and Brittany Kelly(B and B)" Brantley says.

"Hmm G and V live to far away. I'm not sure about J and K or B and B yet"

"We'll have to talk to them then"

"Okay"

"Oh and Darlin..."


	5. I Think I Know

Georgia POV:

Hmm I wonder what Brantley is going to ask now...

"Oh and darlin..." Brantley hestitates.

"Yeah BG?"

"How would you feel about going to the Florida Georgia Line concert next week?"

"YES! BRANTLEY YES!"

"And meet them after?"

"Yes, yes, yes!!!!!"

 

Brantley POV: 

So she said she would go with me, and being in the music industry that means I know both Brian Kelly and Tyler Hubbard. I also have a feeling that Brian is Georgia's dad, I mean she looks A LOT like him, from her looks to the way she talks. I'll have to talk to Brian and ask him a few questions.

"Earth to BG" I hear suddenly.

"Huh? What?"

"You spaced out"

"Oh I was just thinking"

"About what?" You. The possibility that Brian Kelly is your dad, I thought to my self.

"Oh, nothing"

"Mmmhmm okay" Georgia said with a smile.

 

Georgia POV: 

I have a feeling Brantley is hiding something from, I just don't know what it could be though.

"Hey darlin?" Brantley asks.

"Yeah BG"

"I have to go inside and make a phone call really quick okay"

"Ok BG take your time" I say as Brantley goes inside.

 

Brantley POV: 

"I have to go inside and make a phone call really quick okay" I say to Georgia.

"Okay BG just take your time" She says as I go in.

"Hey Mama!"

"Brantley I'm in the kitchen!" 

"Hey mama can I use the phone?"

"Hon you know you can. You live here"

"Okay. I wanted to ask. I didn't know if you were waiting for a call or something" "Okay hon thank you for asking" I take the phone and as soon as I get to my room I dial Brian's number. His wife Brittany answers.

 

Phone convo:

BC= Brittany, BK= Brian, BG=Brantley

BC: Hello?

BG: Hey Brit it's Brantley. Is Brian there?

BC: Yeah he is. Hold on I'll go get him

BG: Okay thank you

Brian comes on the phone

BK: Hey man what's up?

BG: Hey I'm going to need to talk to you in person. What day do you arrive in Georgia?

BK: Sunday. Why?

BG: I'll talk to you in person. It's important.

BK: Okay man. What day, when, and where?

BG: Monday. How about 12:30, since a friend of mine is taking my mom out for the after noon

BK: Okay man sounds good. Where do you want to meet?

BG: How about my house. You know where it is?

BK: Yeah I do. See ya then man. Call me if you need anything else, you know my cell number.

BG: Will do. See you Monday.

End of phone convo.


	6. The Weekend

Brian: Brantley called me and said he needed to talk to me Monday. I wonder what it's about.

Georgia Pov: Brantley has been in there for a while now. I'll get the mail for Mama and then find Brantley. I give mama her mail and ask if she's seen Brantley. "Yes I have dear. He went upstairs to make a phone call" "Okay thank you mama". As I neared BG's door I heard him say "How about Monday. You know where it is?" He paused for a moment listening to what the other person was saying, then saying "Will do. See you Monday". He's probably making plans with his friends for Monday afternoon since I am taking Mama out for the afternoon. I heard the phone shut off so I went in and said "Hey Brantley?" "Hmm, yeah Georgia?" "Can you take me home now?" "Why?" He asks me with a suprised look on his face. "I have to talk to my mom" "Oh okay, let me grab my keys"

Brantley POV: "Can you take me home now?" "Why?" I ask surprised. "I want to talk to my mom" "Oh okay, let me grab the keys". I walk out to the truck and see that she is already in it and almost asleep. Damn it why does she have to be so perfect! I mean her eye, body, personality, and her lips! Very kissable looking lips to. Damn it BG! Stop thinking like that! She's your best friend! Not your girlfriend! "Brantley you okay?" No, I thought, I'm not okay, I think I'm falling for you. "Yeah. Just thinking about the hunting trip" "Oh okay"Georgia just looked out the window and was quiet the rest of the way to her house.

Georgia POV: Damn it! Why does Brantley have to be so damned perfect! Everything about him, his looks, how caring he is, his voice, and how it has the perfect amount of grit and smoothness in his voice! Oh and his eyes! Damn it Katie! You have to stop thinking about him so much! He is your best friend for goodness sake, you can't have a relationship with him! I'll just give him a hug before I go inside. "Georgia?" "Yeah BG?" I ask as relize he's standing with the truck door open and I'm home. "We're here" "Okay, Thank you BG" I say giving him a hug. "You're welcome darlin" he says mumbling.

Brantley POV: She hugged me! As soon as I got home I went up to my room and texted the boys

Group text convo:

BG=Brantley, J=Jake, L=Lyle, T=Troy, N=Nick, S=Sam

BG: Hey y'all ready for this weekend!

J: Hell yes!

L: What do you think?!

T: It's gonna be a party!!

N: Hell. Fricken. Yes.

S: YESS!!

BG: Y'all have your stuff ready?

L: Yes sir

S: Yep

T: Yep, and it's gonna be a party!

N: Mmhmm

J: Yes. You're not bringing Georgia are you?

BG: I said I wasn't so I won't

N: Okay man just making sure

BG: All pick y'all up between 5:30 and 6:00 tomorrow morning okay?

J: K

N: Sure

L: Okay

T: Sounds good

S: Okay sounds good

BG: Okay see y'all

End texting convo @ 6:00 PM

11 1/2 hours later at 5:30 AM

Brantley POV: My phone alarm went off at 5:20, so I got up and got ready for the day and made sure I had everything ready for this weekend. I was out the door at 5:30 sharp, and threw my stuff in the truck bed. I texted the guys telling them I'm on my way and Troy text me back that Sam stayed with him last night. I head over to Nick's and he throws his stuff in the back with mine and gets into the truck and sits behind me. When I get to Troy's he and Sam throw there stuff in and climb in next to Nick. A couple minutes later Jake climbs in and says "Could you get your truck any higher?" He's talking about my black 4-door lifted chevy. "Hmm? What do ya mean?" "It's harder to get stuff in the bed of the truck?" "Oh. In that case I could get a higher lift" I say smirking. We stop at Lyle's and he throws his stuff in the back and slides in next to Jake. "We all ready?" I say. "Yeah man let'r roll!" Jake says. We head out of town to our hunting spot just otside of Jefferson.


	7. Monday

Brantley POV:

The guys and I got back last night, but only Lyle and Nick got something. Today Brian Kelly is coming over this afternoon so we can talk while Georgia and Mom are out shopping or something for the afternoon. I looked over at the clock beside my bed and saw that it was 12:00. I slept that long, I thought to myself, I really must have been a lot more tired than I thought. Georgia pokes her head in.

"Well, well look who's finally awake. Now get up do what you need to do and when you come downstairs when you're done"

"Okay, you and mama can go"

"Not until you get your ass downstairs"

"Finnnee" I say whining a little.

 

Georgia POV:

Damn it why is he so fricken sexy even after he barely wakes up! I think as I head downstairs. I find mama in the kitchen.

"He'll be down in a few minutes mama" I say.

"Okay darling. He knows he has a couple friends coming at 12:30"

"I know mama, he had a long night though, he deserved the sleep"

"Why is that?"

"Oh I forgot to tell you"

"Tell me what darlin'??" mama asks me.

"Brantley is helping me find who my real father is"

"Your real father isn't Justin White??"

"No. My mother married Justin three months after they met, I was three then." "How do you know Justin isn't your real father then?"

"I heard my mother and Justin talking about it about a while ago"

"Oh, darlin' you know if you need to talk about this I'm here"

"I know mama" I say as Brantley walks into the room"

 

Brantley POV: 

"Oh darlin' you know if you need to talk about this I'm here" I hear mama saying.

"I know mama" Georgia says as I walk into the kitchen.

"Talk about what?" I say.

"Oh nothing BG. Just girl stuff?" Georgia replies.

"Brantley Keith Gilbert it's about time you dragged you butt down here, and fifteen minutes before your friends get here at that." mama says.

"Sorry mama. I'll get up earlier next time"

"It's okay son. Clean up the house a tad bit before people come okay"

"Okay mama" I say knowing that I was going to do that anyway.

"Okay mama ready to go?" Georgia ask mama.

"Yes darlin' lets get going."

"Okay now y'all get and have some fun" I say to both Georgia and mama. "Alright son We'll see you when we get back aroud five-thirty."

"Okay love you mama. See you later Georgia" I say as they walk out the door. I clean up the house quickly and soon it's twelve-twenty-five. I text Brian and ask when he's going to be here.

 

Texting convo: BG=Brantley, T= Tyler Hubbard Tyler is answering BK's phone for him

BG: Hey Bk you almost here?

T: Hey it's Tyler. Brian asked if I wanted to tag along so I did. Hope that's alright. We'll be there in a couple minutes.

BG: It's fine Tyler. It'll be good to see you again. See you soon then

T: Okay. See ya soon

End of texting convo.

I go upstairs and change quickly. I sigh as I think about Georgia.

"Damn it! Why is she so damned perfect!" I say to myself.

"Why can't she be like other girls!", but she's not like other girls. She's more daring. The kind of girl that would want a small town bad-boy like me, I think to myself as I hear a vehicle park in the driveway.

 

Georgia POV: 

Mama and I have lunch in Athens.

"Okay darlin' what or who are you thinking about??"

"Mama I don't know what you are talking about" I say, acting innocent, though I was thinking about Brantley.

"Darlin' you have that look on your face"

"Hmm" I say as I can feel myself starting to blush.

"Ah you are thinking about someone. Who is it darlin'?"

"Oh you got me." I say.

"It's Brantley you're thinking about isn't it?"

"Yeah mama it's Brantley" I say barely above a whisper.

"Oh darlin' it's fine and you know what?"

"Hmm?"

"I believe Brantley likes you to" Mama says.

"Mama that can't be true!"

"Oh, but it is darlin'. I've seen the way he looks at you"

"Okay....I believe you." I say. Damn. I wonder if Brantley does like me.

 

Brantley POV: 

Finally Brian and Tyler have gotten here, I think to myself as I see them get out of a dark blue Chevy Silverado.

"Hey guys" I say as they walk up to the front porch.

"Hey bro, what's up?" Tyler says to me.

"Just waitin' for y'all. Bk how are you man?"

"Excited for tonight. Now you said you need to talk. What is it?"

"Let's take the four-wheelers and go out to my hunting cabin" I say.

 

10 minutes later at the hunting cabin

 

Brian POV:

Brantley is thinking about someone. I can by the look on his face when we near the cabin. I'll confront him later on it.

"Hey y'all we're here" Brantley says breaking my line of thought.

"Hey this place is cool!" Tyler yells from inside.

"BG you coming?" I ask noticing the look in his eye. I'm going to confront him as soon as we sit down.

"Yeah coming" Brantley says. As soon as we all get inside and sit down "Brantley you're thinking about someone aren't you?" I ask.

"Man I don't know what you mean"

"Yeah you do. You had that look on your face when we neared the cabin" I say. Brantley stays quiet. "Ah ha you do have a girl on your mind don't ya?"

"Yeah I do, but this isn't what we came here to talk about."

"We'll get to that in a minute. What is her name maybe she's been to any Florida-Georgia-Line concerts"

"It's Georgia, Georgia Kelly...she's never been to a Florida-Georgia-Line concert, and that's what I want to talk to y'all about." I freeze when Brantley says Georgia Kelly. I think back years ago when a little girl named Georgia Kelly lived near me with her mother Mary who I dated for a little bit. I never knew who her father was though.

"Okay what about it?" Tyler asks.

"Can y'all get back stage passes for Georgia and I?"

"Why??" I ask.

"My mama said I should show her how I feel about her and this is the best way I could think of. You should also see her room. All four walls are covered in FGL and BG stuff"

"Okay. We can bring them by tomorrow"

"Okay man sounds good. Now lets go before my mama and Katie get back" We get back and put the four-wheelers away. I check the time as Brantley says

"It's 2:24. Six minutes before Georgia and mama get back."

"Okay man we gotta go anyway. See y'all tomorrow"

"Yep see ya. Oh and Georgia will be here tomorrow so y'all can meet her for a couple minutes before ya head for sound check."


	8. Meeting Florida Georgia Line

Next day

Georgia POV: 

I wonder who's truck I saw backing out of mama's driveway last night, just before I pulled in. I'll ask Brantley when I see him. I grab my laptop and look up Florida-Georgia-Line. I look to see if there are any tickets left for tonights concert. Yes. Two pit tickets by the stage. I don't have the money for them though I think to myself sighing. Mmm I smell something good. Mama must be cooking. I look at the time and see that's its 12:30. Hmm mama always makes sandwiches for lunch not the kinda stuff she makes for dinner. I better go investigate. I go down to the kitchen and find mama cooking at the stove. 

"Hey mama, what are you cooking?"

"Oh baked chicken and rice"

"But it's not dinner time yet mama"

"I know darlin'. Brantley has some important friends coming over in about half an hour." I look at the clock, seeing that it is 12:43

"Do you know who mama?"

"Sorry darlin' I don't"

"Okay mama. I'm gonna go shower and change before people get here then" "Okay darlin' see you back down here in a little bit then"

"See ya mama!!" Ten minutes later I am out of the shower. I chose a white dress with a brown belt that goes down to my knees. I put on my brown boots and apply a little makeup. I get downstairs as the truck that I saw yesterday pulls in the driveway. I step out onto the porch to greet Brantley's friends, but before I can Brantley comes up behind me freshly showered and changed.

"Hey darlin', I'll get this"

"Hold on Brantley Keith Gilbert! Where in the name of hell have you been all damned morning?" I say.

"Getting ready for now" he says as people get out of the truck. I look to see who it is expecting it to be Brantley's manager or something, but wait....that's....that's...Florida-Georgia-Line!!!! My jaw drops and Brantley burst out laughing.

"That's ...that's...Florida-Georgia-Line!" I say stuttering.

"Yes ma'am that's us" says Brian Kelly. I'm still speechless when Tyler and Brian start laughing and Tyler says to Brantley

"Man you were right she was going to be speechless!" I look over at Brantley in disbelief.

"You knew they were coming and you never told me!!"

"Sorry darlin' but it was a surprise"

"Brantley Keith Gilbert!!!!"

"Oh man you're in trouble man" Brian says to Brantley, and Brantley nods.

 

Brantley POV: 

Oh man she's pissed at me. She won't be for long though, after she know we have backstage passes for the FGL concert tonight.

"Hey man we brought what you asked for" Brian said.

"Okay let's take the four wheelers out to where we went before. Georgia you ride with me since there is only three, four wheelers.

"Okay" she said as she climbed onto the back of the camo one. I get on in front of her as Brian and Tyler climb on the other two and then we take off for the hunting cabin. A few minutes later we reached the cabin. Tyler and Brian got there before we got there. They were getting off as soon as we pulled up.

"Take long enough?" Brian asked.

"Yep. Couldn't mess up her dress. She would kill me."

"Damn right I would" Georgia said. We go inside so we can talk.

"Okay someone tell me why we're here!" she says frustrated.

"Well darlin' how do you feel like going to FGL's concert tonight?"

"What? We don't have tickets though!"

"No we don't but we DO have backstage passes" I say as Brian hands me the passes smiling.

"What??!!!" She asks in disbelief.

"Yep darlin' we're going to the FGL concert and staying backstage. I say as she runs over to me and hugs me.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!!!!!!!!!"

"You're welcome darlin'"

"hey man we have to get back for sound check" Tyler says.

"Okay let's get going." We head back to the house, and when we get there we put the four wheelers away. Georgia runs over to Brian and hugs him. Tyler pulls me aside and says to me

"Doesn't she look a lot like Brian?"

"Yeah I've noticed that..it's...strange"

"Yeah it is. We'll see ya tonight."

"Yep see ya man." I say.

"Hey Brian lets go! We gotta go to sound check!"

"Alright coming!" Brian yells back to Tyler.

"Alright see y'all tonight"

"Okay see ya BK" Georgia says.

 

Georgia POV:

I can't believe it!!! Brantley is going to take me the FGL concert tonight!! I think I'll wear my tan dress that has a brown belt, and the brown boots I'm wearing. I can't wait for tonight!!! I go in and mama in the kitchen. "Mama guess what!!!!"

"What dear?"

"Brantley is taking me to the FGL concert in Athens tonight!!!"

"Oh that's awesome dear!"

"I know I'm so excited!!!!!!" It's 2:30 and the concert starts at 7:00. I go up stairs to the bedroom that I stay in when ever I am here. I head to the shower and when I come back out Brantley is sitting on my bed.

"Hey what are you doing in here?" I ask.

"Oh nothing"

"well then get so I can get ready for tonight"

"whyyyyyy???" Brantley asks whining.

"We aren't even dating and I would never do that. Now leave"

"okay darlin'" I put on my dress and added some light make-up. When I looked at the time it was 6:00.

 

Brantley POV: 

Okay we need to go and she is still upstairs.

"Georgia! You coming?!" I yell up to her.

"I'm right here silly. Stop yelling" I look up and she's standing at the top of the stairs. Damn it she's beautiful I think to myself.

"Lookin' beautiful darlin'" I say to her and she blushes a little.

"You don't look to bad yourself Bad Boy" I smile at her.

"We'll come on or we are going to be late"


	9. The Concert

Georgia POV: 

"Hey Georgia can you answer that?" BG asks startling me. His phone is ringing. "Okay" I look to see who is calling. "Oh it's BK"

"Okay please answer it"

 

Phone convo: G: Georgia BK: Brian

G: Hey BK what's up?

BK: Oh hey Georgia. When y'all get here go to the ticket booth and give them your backstage passes

G: What?? Why?? I ask all confused

BK: Don't worry it's nothing bad

K: Brian tell me now

BK: Y'all are going to get all access passes when y'all get here

G: Yayyyy!!!! Gotta go we're almost there!

BK: Okay see y'all in a few minutes

G: See ya!!

 

"What did BK want?" Brantley ask me.

"He said to hand our backstage passes to the ticket booth person"

"What?! Why?!"

"Because we are getting all access passes!!"

"Okay I was worried for a moment"

"Ha ha don't be" I say as the venue comes in sight. We pull into the venue parking lot and a security guard is waiting for us.

"Brian and Tyler said for you guys to follow me" he says.

"Okay lets go then" BG says. Damn it why is he so perfect...oh well he probably doesn't feel the same way about me.

 

Brantley POV: 

Damn it! I need to find out if she like me or not! I spot BK and Tyler and pull BK off to the side while Tyler takes Georgia to their dressing room.

"Hey what's up man?" Brian says to me?

"Do you know if my mic and headset are here?"

"Yeah they are. Your manager dropped them of about an hour ago. Remember you need to pack your bus up tonight"

"Fuck." I say remembering that the tour starts tomorrow "I completely forgot! I've been helping Georgia so much that I forgot about the tour!"

"What are you helping her with?" BK asks me.

"She wants to find out who her real father is"

"you mean um what's his name?"

"Justin"

"yeah that's it. You mean he isn't her bio dad?"

"No. Her mother's and Justin's last name is White, while Georgia's last name is Kelly"

"oh I see. Well we have to get to sound check the concert starts."

"Okay see y'all in a bit then"

"see ya man. Hey Tyler let's get going!!"

"Coming!"

 

Georgia POV: 

I am so excited!! People just started pouring in and Florida Georgia Line goes on in ten minutes, then Chase Rice, then Brantley. 

10 minutes later. 

"Good luck guys!" I say to them.

"Thank you darlin'" they say at the same time. They go on and start the show of with Cruise then about 10 other songs and finished up with Stay. As BK and Tyler were starting Stay I felt hands on my shoulders and jump a little. I turn around and oh it's Chase frickin Rice I think to myself irritated.

"Why hey Chase. Having fun lately" I say, sarcasm dripping into my words. "Actually I am, thank you" I glare at him knowing that he is being a smart ass. "Chase you're on in a minute" his manager Roy says to him.

"Okay see ya in a bit then Georgia"

"Okay now go rock it!" I say as he heads on stage. He starts with Ready Set Roll and then goes on to about 8-10 more songs. Abut 45 minutes later Chase comes off stage and tries to hug me.

"Ewww!! Chase you're all sweaty!!" I say to him.

"I know. Now give me a hug" I reluctantly give Chase a hug and tell him that he did an amazing job.

 

Brantley POV: 

I find Georgia and give her a hug before going onstage.

"Good luck bad boy" she says.

"Thank you darlin'" I go on stage and start with Read Me My Rights then do 12 other songs, the 12th song being You Don't Know Her Like I Do. Before I do that song though I'm gonna be bringing Georgia onstage and asking her to be my girlfriend. Oh I hope she says yes! 

30 minutes later. 

Okay time to bring Georgia onstage.

"Hey y'all thank you for being her but I really want to bring one special girl that I brought with me tonight. Hey Georgia can you come here please??" I say as the crowd goes wild. I smile as Georgia walks over to me.

"What do you want???" she whispers to me. I just smile and go down on one knee, as she looks all confused.

"Georgia I have realized that I love you to the moon and back and never want to loose you. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, yes, yes!!!!!" she says as the crowd goes "Awwwwweeeee"


	10. She's Crazy

Georgia POV:

He asked me to be his girlfriend!!!! I can't believe it! Brantley asked me to stay on stage while he sang You Don't Know Her Like I Do. When he finished the song he put his hand on my hip and I put my head on his shoulder even though he was sweaty. As soon as we got off stage I pulled his head down and locked my lips to his.

"Damn babe, if you don't stop I'm never gonna make it to the Meet and Greet I have to do" Brantley says as his manager Jim, comes around the corner.

"Woah, woah, woah!! Did not need to see that!!" Jim says.

"See what?" I say acting innocent, and pulling Brantley's lips to mine as Brantley starts laughing.

"That! Brantley you have to do the Meet and Greet in five minutes, go get ready, take your pretty little gal with you!"

"Perfect idea! his fans can get to know me and get used to me being around!" I say as I drag Brantley to his dressing room and about 5 minutes later he comes out wearing a clean identical outfit.

"Looking good babe" "Not as good as you" he says as he looks me up and down.

"Babe c'mon you gotta get to Meet and Greet."

 

Brantley POV:

Georgia drags me to Meet and Greet even though I would of liked to stay with her instead. Damn two minutes until some of my fans meet Georgia and I. We make our way into the Meet and Greet area and get into postition with Georgia beside me. There were about 50 people and I could all ready hear them saying "Oh she's so pretty" or "Brantley is one lucky man".

"Hey babe they are already loving you" I say to her.

"That's good. I want them to" she says as the first person walks up.

"Hi I'm Sara May! Can I get a picture with both of you and have both of you sign this sweatshirt?!"

"Sure darlin'" I say to her. We stay there taking pictures and signing things for fans and before we knew it there were three people left.

 

Georgia POV: 

Two out of three of the people walk up to us. It is a little girl and her mother. I bend down to the little girl and smile as she walks over to me.

"Your weally, weally, pwetty."

"Awe thank you honey, but not as pretty as you" I say as she grins.

"So honey what is your name?" I ask her.

"I'm Riley" she says taking her time to pronounce her name.

"Oh that is such a pretty name!"

"Thank you!". We take a picture with her and her mom. When they leave Brantley calls out "Next!" and some girl comes in when he says "Fuck"

 

Brantley POV:

"Fuck" I say mostly to myself. Why the hell does Jana Kramer my ex-girlfriend of 4 months ago have to come and trie to ruin things for me.

"Oh Brantley! I've missed you oh so much!"

"Jana get the fuck off me!!" I say as I see Georgia starting to get really pissed.

 

Georgia POV:

This Jana bitch is all over MY boyfriend even after he told her to get off! It'd fricken pissing me off!!

"Jana I told you to get the fuck off me!!". That's it. She's dead.

"Hey bitch I thought I heard MY boyfriend tell you to back the fuck off!!" I say. "Yeah, but what are you going to do about it, huh?". Oh that's it. She is getting a bruised face.

"You know what? That was the wrong thing to say to me" I say as I punched her in the face. She falls over and I feel satisfied.

"What the hell?!"

"Don't mess with me or my boyfriend again!" I say as security takes her away. "You okay babe?" Brantley asks as me.

"Yeah just pissed off"

"you ready to go back to the bus?"

"yeah sure"

 

Brantley POV:

I'm betting Jana isn't going to be messing with us after this. Not after Katie beat the crap out of her. Georgia got on the bus and in the shower. When she came out she was stunning! She was in a neon pink sports bra and camo short shorts. "Babe"

"yes?" she smiled sweetly.

"You are going to drive me nuts"

"really now?"

"Damn it! Yes!" I say as I kiss her.


	11. Tour Time!

A/N: So this does get a little sexual. I just wanted to warn y'all.

 

Georgia POV:

We made our way back to the busses, to make sure we had everything. I look over the list of stuff again.

 

Mine and Brantley's clothes: we'll get those in Nashville

phones and chargers: check

computer and charger: check

Guitars and other equipment: check

the band (HAHA): CHECK

any accessories: check

 

I went around and grabbed anything else that I thought we needed that wasn't on the list. I grabbed my make-up bag and walk to the bus when I suddenly feel arms wrap around me. I jump and hear someone chuckle. I turn around to see Brantley.

"Brantley Keith Gilbert!! Don't scare me like that again!" I say as he pouts and trys to kiss. I turn my head away, teasing him.

"Babbbeeeee"

"no. you scared me" I say pretending to be mad. I turn face away from him and grin, while he pouts. I turn around really quick and kiss him. He loses his balance and ends up leaning against the bus.

 

Brantley POV: 

Damn. This girl is always suprising me. I moved just enough so that she was leaning against the bus and that I was leaning over her. I moved my toung along her bottom lip asking entrance into her mouth. She let me and we stood there kissing for what seemed like forever. I started kissing her jaw and neck, while her hands are under my shirt rubbing my chest and stomach.

"Mmmm Brantley" Georgia moans. I take that as a good sign.

"You like it babe?? Do you want me to stop?" I ask her.

"No Brantley. Don't stop". I start feeling up and down her back, and rubbing her stomach. She turned around so her back was against me. As I rubbed her stomach, she caught one of my hands and put it under her bra.

"Are you sure baby girl?" I asked.

"Yes Brantley. Completely sure". Before this goes any farther I pick her up bridal style, and carried her into the house, up to my room and lock the door behind us. I lay her on the bed and crawl over her and kiss her neck. She arches against me after I find her sweet spot.

 

Georgia POV: 

"Mmmmmm Brantley" I moan as he kisses me and feels up and down my body. By now both our shirts and my bra are off. His mouth moves lower and he breathes over each nipple. He looks up at me for approval and I give it to him. Before I knew it he was sucking on my breast' and I was arching my back against him in pleasure. "Babbbeeee" I moan. "Oh I love you so much Brantley!"

"I. Love. You. To" he says inbetween takings a breath. I wanted more. I took his hand and slipped it under my jeans after I unbuttoned them. He looks up at me and says "Georgia are you sure??"

"I sure as I will ever be"

"Okay babe" he says with a smile **an hour later**

 

Brantley POV: 

I love Georgia so, so, so much. She is my whole world. My everything. I don't know where I woud be in life if it wasn't for her. I couldn't tell before, but I love her to death and will never ever let her go.

"Hey babe it's time to tour. You ready?" Georgia says breaking my line of thought. "As ready as I'll ever be baby" I tell her getting up and giving her a kiss. Yep this is definitaly the one girl I want to spend my entire the life with.

"Brantley...babe we have to go. No trying to kiss me like that" she says smirking and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"Damn baby girl your gonna be the death of me" I say groaning.

"Really??" She asks. I nod yes. She grins a turns around like she's going to walk to the bus. But no. She stops and shakes that cute little ass at me. I groan as she turns and grins at me.

"Babe......just...don't...do that"

"Awe fine baby" she says pouting. Everyone is on the bus and we pull out of my driveway. Let's get this party..oops I mean tour started!!


	12. Touring Is Started!

Brantley POV: 

We are starting this tour in Nashville and have been on the bus for three looonggggg hours, but I have Georgia to keep me company. Damn I love this girl. This is the girl I want to spend my whole entire life with. I know it's early but I really, really want to ask her for her hand, but I'll give it some time.

"Hey baby did we bring my laptop with us??" I ask Georgia.

"Yeah we did. It's in on your bunk."

"Okay thank you. I'm going to do some more research on your family" I tell her and she grins. Here it goes. Time to see if I can find out who her father is, I think to myself as I get up and head to the bunks.

"Hey man. Something wrong?" My drummer, Ben asks.

"Just thinking about who could be Georgia's biological dad" I say sitting down and turning on the computer.

"I think that it's Brian Kelly. She looks A LOT like him"

"I know. I just don't want to give her that kind of info if it turns out being not true".

"Yeah man" Ben says as I'm searching for more Kelly's in the Ormond Beach area, when I see I recent news headline "IS COUNTRY MUSIC STAR BRANTLEY GILBERT'S GIRLFRIEND THE DAUGHTER OF BRIAN KELLY OF COUNTRY DUO FLORIDA GEORGIA LINE?????" I read through the article and look at the recent pictures of them together.

"Wow...." Is all I said.

"What's wrong BG?" Ben says confused.

"Read this" I say handing the computer to him.

 

A/N: Hey y'all so this chapter is going to go from BG's bus to the FGL bus. It'll keep doing that. Just wanted to warn y'all.

 

Tyler POV: 

"Seriously Brian. I think that she is your daughter" I say.

"How is that even possible though. I doubt Mary would have kept my daughter away from me"

"But she did. Look, Georgia is like a 'twin' to you."

"What???" Brian says confused.

"Y'all have the same grin, eye color, same attitudes, I really think that she is your daughter"

"I just don't know. I'm going to have to look into it more" Brian says, looking up. "Yeah you are"

 

Brian POV:

I just don't know. Georgia and I will have to have a 'since-you-are-going-to-be-on-this-tour-with-us-we-should-get-to-know-each-other' talk. I want to know her better, and to find out if she really is my daughter.

"Hey man, you going to answer your phone or not??"

"What???" I ask all confused.

"Your phone, it's ringing. Are you going to answer it?"

"Yeah." I grab my phone and see that is my our label manager. Shit. What does he want. "Hello??"

"You have a seventeen year old daughter Brian??"

"What?? No...Yeah....Aw hell I don't know!"

"Have you seen the current headlines?"

"No why?" I ask.

"Have Tyler hand you his phone, and look it up" our label manager, Jackson says.

"Hey Tyler can I see your phone quick" I ask.

"Yep. Here is the article" Tyler says handing me his phone. I should have known this kind of news would get out quickly, but not this fast. "Aw crap! "Is Country Music Star Brantley Gilbert's Girlfriend The Daughter of Brian Kelly Of Florida Georgia Line?????" " I read.

"Yep. Don't know how reporters got a hold of this kind of info so fast, but they did" Jackson said.

"I have no idea. Listen, I got to go and figure this shit out. Bye" I say and hang up.

 

Georgia POV: 

"BRANTLEY!!!" I yell.

"What's wrong darlin'???" Brantley comes running into the living room area, all worried.

"Read this" I tell him handing him my phone. I can't believe it. People think that I'm BK's daughter.

"Darlin' I already read this. It is possible you know."

"I know it's possible. Look at the pictures. They were taken when we were at the hunting cabin. that means we ha someone following us and we didn't realize it." I say to Brantley.

"Wait, let me see those pictures again" he says and I hand him my phone. "Damn, they are! I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean for that to happen"

"Brantley, it's fine. They news reporters would have found sooner or later. Let's call Brian and talk to him about this". As if on que my phone starts ringing, and it's Brian.

"Hey put it on speaker" Brantley says as I answer.

 

Phone convo:

BG=Brantley, BK=Brian, G=Georgia

G:Hello?

BK: Hey Georgia put it on speaker phone

G: Don't worry already done

BK: Okay. Did y'all read the current headline in the music world??

BG: Yeah we did. We were just talking about it

BK: What do y'all want to do about it??

G: I think we should let people think what they want to for now. If it gets any worse...

BK: If it gets worse then we can always go do a DNA test.

BG: Good idea. But let's not rush things. Let's see where it goes, and we'll do a DNA test if need be.

BK: Definitley. Hey Georgia after the show tonight do you want to do a get-to-know-you talk since you're going to be with us through the tour??

G: Sure!! The concert gets over at 9:30 and have meet and greet for an hour so yeah, after the show will be fine.

BK: **laughs** you sure do have a way of explaining things

BG: Damn right she does. I'm gonna go see ya.

BK: See ya when we stop man. See ya Georgia.

G: See ya Brian, tell Tyler I said hey.

BK: will do

End of phone convo

 

Tyler POV: 

"I'm telling you Brian, Georgia is your daughter"

"Tyler...I don't know. I just don't know"

"Didn't she say before that she was from Ormond Beach, Florida like you, and that her mother is named Mary?" I ask.

"Aw hell, I can't remember. I'll ask her tonight"

"Good idea. Hey we're about fifteen minutes outside of Nashville"

"Let's get this tour started!!" Brian says. Ah, Nashville it's great to be back!


End file.
